A Small Animal Retaliates
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: Tsuna gets frustrated with Hibari and ends up biting him. This escalates quickly. 2718 (yes in that order), smut, one-shot.


A/Ns: Because 1827 is one of my ships and Tsuna needs to top more often.

He just does okay.

(and my complete inability to title things strikes again I'm sorry)

Warning: Smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

A Small Animal Retaliates

* * *

"…And they'll probably try to get us to overextend ourselves, so the trick will be not to – oy, Hibari, you bastard, are you even listening?" Gokudera demanded, glowering.

Tsuna glanced over, and sure enough, Hibari looked like he'd fallen asleep. And after all the trouble it had been to get him to come to this meeting, too.

But at least he was willing to help them out. And Hibari always just did what he wanted during a fight anyway, so, "Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun. Let's just – "

"Let's just indulge him," Mukuro drawled, cutting Tsuna off. "He's much more manageable when he's allowed to believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't have him wrapped around his finger, isn't he?"

Hibari's eyes snapped open. Between one breath and the next, he was standing, one foot braced on the table, tonfas raised threateningly. "How am I supposed to sleep when such noisy insects are in the room?"

Mukuro leaned back in his chair, propping both feet on the table and crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled languidly. "Oya, did I touch a nerve? Does the collar still chafe, Hibari Kyouya?"

Hibari snarled, but before he could lunge forward, Tsuna slammed his hands down on the table.

"_Enough,_" the sixteen-year-old said, the fire of his Will flickering through his eyes.

Hibari just looked at him, then closed his eyes and wordlessly left the room. Tsuna didn't try to stop him, and instead shot an icy look at Mukuro.

"That was unhelpful."

Mukuro managed to maintain his lazy smile for a minute before it finally gained a wry twist and he averted his eyes. "I apologize, _boss,_" the Mist guardian said, half-genuine apology, half-mocking bitterness. "I suppose the collar still chafes at me, too."

"Then leave," Tsuna said, trying to cover up the hurt by sounding brusque. "I'm not forcing you to stay here. I don't want to controlyou against your will. If helping us makes you unhappy, you should go."

"I didn't say that," Mukuro replied quietly, but Tsuna barely heard him; he'd already turned on his heel and strode from the room, hoping he could still catch up with Hibari.

Honestly, Tsuna cared deeply for all of his friends, but sometimes he just got _so tired _of having to put up with, balance, and coddle certain people. People like Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran – Tsuna could tell when they wanted in on a fight, or wanted to help out with something, but they always insisted on being cajoled and coaxed into it, on having their apparently-fragile egos catered to. As if spending time with friends, let alone helping them out, was some great big sacrifice to their pride! And they _did _want to be involved with anything and everything they could, so why even bother acting like they didn't? It was just so _frustrating _sometimes.

Tsuna jogged through the halls of the Italian mansion until he spotted his errant Cloud guardian, then picked up his pace until he could grab Hibari's wrist, saying, "Ah, wait a second, Hibari-san – "

Hibari darted a dagger glance at Tsuna over his shoulder.

Nearly three years of working with Hibari's temper informed Tsuna that the correct response was, first, to disengage physical contact, and then to try and use wheedling persuasion to bring Hibari back around – which meant apologizing for something _Mukuro _had said and making a show of giving Hibari reasons why him sticking around wasn't doing what _someone else _asked him to do and that it was completely within his interests to stay –

In the process of letting go of Hibari's wrist, though, Tsuna's temper finally dug its heels in. No. He was _done _catering to egos that didn't even want to admit out loud that they were friends.

So instead of dropping his hand, Tsuna shifted it upwards, fingers digging into Hibari's shoulder to yank him backwards as Tsuna seized the nape of Hibari's neck with his teeth.

Hibari went still.

Tsuna's mind went into panicky overdrive. What was he _doing? _Why had he _bitten _Hibari? _Hibari, _of all people! Hibari was going to _kill _him –

Yet he couldn't quite bring himself to unclench his jaw. Because in addition to being freaked out by what he was doing, Tsuna was also enjoying the thrill of it, much to his inner horror. Biting Hibari's neck was more satisfying than it had any right to be, and before Tsuna had even thought about it, his free hand was slipping under Hibari's shirt, fingers coiling against his waist.

Hibari's skin was smooth, and warm, and almost as enjoyable to touch as maintaining the hold on his neck. And given this position, Tsuna's nose was pressed into Hibari's hair, and his scent had awoken something almost like _hunger _in Tsuna.

Hibari hadn't tried to pull away or kill him yet, so Tsuna let instinct drag his fingers upwards, nails scraping lightly until they bit into Hibari's ribcage. Hibari _shuddered._

"_Small animal,_" he rasped, half-growl, half… plea?

And that's when Tsuna noticed that Hibari's breathing was incredibly ragged, and only growing more so by the minute.

Tsuna finally – and with more reluctance than he was comfortable admitting – let go of Hibari's neck. He left one arm looped around Hibari's torso, and pulled him down the hall. There was urgency and impatience in Hibari's gait, and Tsuna almost had to jog to stay in the lead, but stay in the lead he was determined to do. Instinct warned him that if Hibari took control of… whatever this was, Tsuna wasn't going to get it back.

Part of him actually found that prospect to be appealing, but right now he was trying to make a _point, _dammit.

Or something. Probably. That's what he was doing, right? Making a point, about… stuff.

Their legs half-tangled together as they shoved into the nearest bedroom – an empty guest room, thank goodness. Tsuna locked the door behind them, then dragged Hibari towards the bed. Hibari snarled and wrestled with him for a minute, still fighting to try and steal dominance of the situation, but eventually Tsuna was able to throw him onto the bed, then leapt up quickly to keep him pinned down.

Only then did Tsuna realize that he was hard, achingly hard – and as he straddled Hibari's hips to maintain the pin, he noticed that Hibari was, too.

It was at that moment that Tsuna looked at Hibari's face, and his eyes widened at the primal arousal and desire burning there. His fingers twitched against Hibari's shoulders, and he hesitated, his brain finally catching up with what his body was doing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow this through to its now-obvious conclusion.

Except Hibari used his hesitance to try to break his grip while rolling them around, so Tsuna's resolve firmed, and after another minute of wrestling, not only did he have Hibari pinned beneath him again, he'd also managed to strip Hibari's shirt off.

Tsuna's fingernails laid claim to Hibari's chest as he leaned forward and buried his teeth in Hibari's collarbone. Hibari stiffened, squirmed a little bit more in token protest, then slowly relaxed in surrender. Which wasn't to say he wouldn't take the opportunity to turn the tables if it came along, so Tsuna would stay on guard. But Hibari must have realized that this wasn't likely to go anywhere if he didn't accept that Tsuna had won the contest for control.

Tsuna didn't want to control _anyone _against their will. But it had never occurred to him before how exciting it might be if someone let him have control over them _willingly._

Exciting… and _really, really arousing._

Confident that Hibari wouldn't try to wrench away or flip them around – for the moment, anyway – Tsuna sat back on his heels to remove first the rest of Hibari's clothes, then his own, remembering at the last minute to fish the small bottle of hand lotion out of his pants pocket.

Even after every time the habit had relieved the dryness often left behind by extended use of his Flames, Tsuna had never been happier to be constantly carrying that with him. He didn't know nearly enough about what he was supposed to be doing here, or if hand lotion was even a great option for… internal usage, but he was at least pretty sure that something to make this smoother was better than nothing.

Hibari's gaze was so intent on Tsuna that Tsuna knew if he took much longer to get started, Hibari was going to snatch control back, so Tsuna quickly slathered lotion over his erection – trying not to whimper at how hot and high the need had pitched. Then, before he could second-guess himself, he gripped Hibari's ass, prying him open, and pushed the head of his cock inside.

Tsuna almost doubled over, gasping at the sensual overload – the heat, the tightness, the twitching muscle surrounding him, the _friction. _He'd meant to go slow because he didn't have the best idea of what he was doing, but before he could stop himself, he was pushing in deeper, needing more, more, _more._

Hibari hissed, hands leaping to dig into Tsuna's shoulders, to push or pull Tsuna couldn't tell. Tsuna snarled back, lunging forward to crush his lips against Hibari's as he thrust in to his base.

The kiss was a miniature battlefield all on its own, lips and tongues and teeth fighting each other for control and dominance. Tsuna punctuated his scraping teeth and lashing tongue with sharp jerks of his hips, fingernails drawing red and white lines up and down Hibari's torso until Hibari moaned, and kept moaning, body arching into Tsuna's, fingers kneading his shoulders. His pleas for more might not have been vocal, but his body's screams for it were plainly audible to Tsuna anyway.

Tsuna kissed him fiercely, the rhythm of his thrusts a harsh and demanding staccato beat. In every battle he'd fought, he'd never felt so powerful, never craved anything more than the rumbles of pleasure erupting from Hibari's throat one after another. In a calmer state of mind this primal, predatory desire might have frightened him, but in the heat of the moment it felt good, it felt _right. _

Tsuna's hands left their last scratches on Hibari's chest before ghosting up the sides of Hibari's neck, thumbs rubbing at Hibari's jumping pulse as his fingers twined in fine black hair.

"Mine," Tsuna panted against Hibari's mouth in time with his thrusts. Hibari made a noise that might have been an aborted whimper, or a kind of gasping near-whine. "Mine, mine, _mine._"

Hibari's fingernails bit deeply enough into Tsuna's back to draw blood, and he bit down hard on Tsuna's lower lip to muffle the desperate half-snarling moans as his body writhed with orgasm.

Tsuna purred at the taste of blood, spiraling into a fever-pitch pace as he launched into his own climax, kissing and biting until he was spent.

Then he collapsed on top of Hibari, and they fell asleep with their limbs tangled together.

* * *

End A/Ns: Tsuna was 70% self-conscious & mortified and 30% pleased with himself the next morning, which skewed back the other way once he realized that Hibari was _smug _about the whole thing. And for some mysterious reason Mukuro was extra sulky for a few weeks. (he jealous that Hibari got the d)

(And yes I must always include Mukuro in some manner or other if at all possible.)


End file.
